El Hakuryuutei: Aventuras En Akademi
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Traicionado en la reunion de la fracciones, olvidado y abandonado, se fue a vivir a la ciudad de akademi como cualquier persona, pero tendra paz o las fracciones destruran su nuevo hogar? pesimo resumen primer crossover, lean y revisen?
1. Inicio

**Hola mis lectores aqui con una nueva historia crossover espero que os guste qui vamos...**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **INICIO DE CURSOY UNA NUEVA AMIGA**

Despues de ser abandonado por quien creyo amigos. Después de ser traicionado en la reunión, el peliblanco va en busca de un nuevo inicio, el ahora esta de camino a una ciudad donde pueda vivir en paz y ser como cualquier estudiante, antes de irse el majou ajuka le dio un juego de dragon pieces y ahora lo vemos caminar…

Tomoya: ah es un dia agradable oh (mira el cartel de la entrada de la ciudad) ciudad akademi eh pues no veo otra ciudad mas cerca, bueno aquí podre iniciar de cero, espero encontrar un buen departamento (sonríe complacido hasta que una maestra lo ve y le habla)

Maestra: oye porque no estas en la academia? (pregunto)

Tomoya: eh lo ciento acabo de llegar a aquí sensei, después de instalarme bien iria ver una academia (respondio)

Mestra: ya veo, sígame aquí hay una y también se renta un departamento cerca de donde trabajo, asi que eres nuevo no? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: si soy nuevo, me llamo sanawa tomoya tengo 15 años, es un gusto conocerla maesta? (pregunto)

Remi: me llamo remi naishi, un gusto sanawa mire aquí es (señalando la academia)

Tomoya: academia akademi? Mismo nombre de la ciudad no es raro? (pregunto)

Remi: no tanto sanawa-san es una de las academias mejor apricadas tiene de todo club me entiendes? En fin bienvenido a la ciudad y apartir de hoy será tu academia no te preocupes iniciaras después del descanso, ven deja tu equipaje y dare tu uniforme (le indico donde dejar sus cosas)

Depues de eso el peliblanco mira todos reunidos chicos y chicas, eso es confuso para el? Pero es normal en esta escuela? Quien sabe, no faltaba mucho para que terminara el descanso, y la mestra remi le da su uniforme y aula que estará en este inicio de curso…..

Remi: bien tu curso será el 1-A espero que tengas buenos amigos (le sonríe)

Tomoya: gracias maestra bueno debo irme (sale de la dirección) mmm ahora me dirijo a mi aula (camina y ve el numero de aula)

 **Momentos antes**

Momentos antes la maestra les daba aviso de un nuevo estudiante en akademi…..

Maestra: hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante proveniente de la ciudad de kouh, de la bienvenida al joven sanawa tomoya adelante joven (le indica la entrada y el entra tranquilamente)

Tomoya: mucho gusto soy sanawa tomoya tengo 15 años y acabo de mudarme aquí, un gusto llevarme bien con ustedes (se inclina)

Las chicas suspiran y los chicos no dicen nanda a ser nuevo…

Maestra: por favor puede sentarse detrás de Kokona Haruka por favor (le indico y el peliblanco se sienta detrás de la pelimorada)

Después de sentarse y escuchara las clases todo va normal hasta el final de las clase…

 **Después de clase**

Es de tarde en la academia akademi, los estudiantes se van a casa, tomoya va por su equipaje que fue encargado en la dreccion…

Tomoya: mmm aquí esta (sostiene su maleta) bueno es hora de irme a mi departamento (sonríe y sale y choca con alguien) ahh duele oh, estas bien? (pregunto)

Kokona: eh oh estoy bien(mira que el le da la mano) gracias, oh eres el nuevo no? Que haces a esta hora? (pregunto)

Tomoya: deje mi equipaje aquí y debo llevarlo, o un gusto conocerla haruka-san (sonríe)

Kokona: el mio también porque no vamos juntos a casa hay un departamento a en renta donde vivo (sonríe ante la propuesta)

Tomoya: me parece bien eso, vamos y dime que cosas hacen aquí? (pregunto)

Kokona: no es mucho pero hablemos en el camino (respondio mientras que salen los dos de la academia akademi)

Osama: oh ese chico si es lindo, pero no se compara con sempai (sonríe la peliamarilla parada en un árbol)

Info: veamos que tiene el! (exclamo sonriendo la pelirroja de lentes)

Bueno parece un inicio muy loco esperemos que yandere-chan no lo mate, no creo sigmos hasta la otra…

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A MAS AMIGOS**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia crossover de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **K agamine shon**


	2. Mas amigos

**Hola mis lectores aqui con el capitulo espero que os guste**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A MAS AMIGOS**

 **Departamento sanawa**

Es una mañana agradable en la ciudad akademi en un departamento despierta un peliblanco con tranquilidad...

Tomoya: ah un nuevo dia no crees eso rip? (pregunto el peliblanco)

Rip: (pues no me quejo, esta ciudad es muy pacifica, es muy tranquila pero... Cuando habla paz?) (pregunto serio el dragon)

Tomoya: no lo se... ahora solo quiero vivir en paz, bueno debemos ir a la academia (tranquilo)

 **Academia akademi**

Ya en la entrada el peliblanco ve a una pelinegra parada pero no le tomo atencion, y decidio seguir a su taquilla...

Tomoya: veamos, esta ciudad es muy pacifica pero espero que no termine mal! (exclamo serio)

Kokona: que os dices? (pregunto)

Tomoya: por los dioses dragones! (exclamo asustado)

Kokona: lo ciento tomoya-san, pero que es lo piensas? (volvio a preguntar)

Tomoya: oh eso nada, es que mi ciudad natal es muy parecido, es por eso que me gusta la paz! (exclamo tranquilo)

Kokona: es mejor ir a clases, ya es hora! (exclamo subiendo las escaleras)

Tomoya: bueno, ahora a mi aula (sube las escaleras y se adentra)

Yandere: ese chico se ve peligroso y a la vez pacifico, debo saber sobre el! (exclamo al verlo subir)

Info: ara, yandere-chan quieres saber de el, bueno te dare informacion de el! quieres saber de donde vive? ademas esta en tu aula deberias saber de que cuidad, debo admitir que es mas guapo que sempai! (exclamo feliz molestando a la pelinegra)

Yandere: callate! info-chan sempai es mas guapo que el! (exclamo molesta)

Info: bueno eso es tu problema yandere-chan bueno es momento de irme a mi aula, ademas debo saber mas de el (desaparece subiendo al segundo piso)

Yandere: esa maldita de info-chan, pronto te matare (seria)

 **Descanso**

Ha llegado el descanso el peliblanco camina al techo de la academia y mira un lavado y junto de ella esta una peliverde...

Tomoya: siempre sola? (pregunto al mirarla)

Midori: siempre fui sola eres nuevo? nunca te he visto? (pregunto al chico)

Tomoya: si llegue despues del descanso de ayer, en fin no quieres tener amigos? puedo ser tu amigo si quieres (sonrie y camina asia la barandilla del techo)

Midori: porque preguntas eso? quieres ser un amigo para mi? porque, tu dime el motivo (respondio)

Tomoya: (aun recargado en la barndilla) pues perdi mas que un amigo donde vivia, perdi a todos me consideran traidor, y es algo que me dolio, no puedo evitar verte sola aqui (sonrie y se voltea y la mira)

Midori: valla no sabia mucho, entiendo pero si sere tu amiga me contaras muchas cosas? (pregunto curiosa la peliverde)

Tomoya: (sonrie) me crees que, yo soy alguien peor que un delicuente? no y me llamo sanawa tomoya (sonrie extendiendo su mano)

Midori: me llamo midori gurin, un gusto sanawa-san (extrechando su mano con la de el) espero que seamos amigos (sonrie igual)

Tomoya: igualmente, oh (mira a kokona que le indica que venga) que quera ella? (pregunto)

Midori: sucede algo (respondio)

Tomoya: no nada, si quieres vamos con ella (señala a la pelimorrada)

Midori: ok vamos (caminan los dos)

Kokona: oh tomoya-san mira es mi amiga, Saki Miyu (sonrie)

Miyu: hola mucho gusto mi amiga me conto de ti (extiende su mano)

Tomoya: igualmente saki-san (la extrecha) oh ella es midori gurin una amiga nueva (sonrie y afirma la peliverde)

Kokona: ya veo vamos a desayunar juntos ok (sonrie y afirman los tres)

Entonces los cuatro se divirtieron hasta el final del descanso..

 **Despues de clase**

Las clases terminaron y el peliblanco se retira cuando ve a alguien parado...

Pero tambien le seguia kokona queria hablar cuando...

Kokona: tomo- (no termino lo que dijo al verlo parado enfrente de otra persona) y esa persona? (pregunto escondida)

Tomoya: yo sabia que me encontrarias kuroka! (exclamo serio)

Kuroka: ha hakuryuutei-chi pensastes esconderte en esta ciudad no? (pregunto sonriendo la nekomatar)

Tomoya: no tengo nada que decirte, tu me traicionastes en la reunion! en fin que haces aqui? (respondio y pregunto)

Kuroka: vine a matarte! (exclamo feliz)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **SABE LA VERDAD**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el capitulo nuevo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. La verdad

**Hola mis lectores aqui con el capitulo espero que os guste**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SABE LA VERDAD**

 **En la entrada de la academia**

Las clases terminaron y el peliblanco se retira cuando ve a alguien parado...

Pero tambien le seguia kokona queria hablar cuando...

Kokona: tomo- (no termino lo que dijo al verlo parado enfrente de otra persona) y esa persona? (pregunto escondida)

Tomoya: yo sabia que me encontrarias kuroka! (exclamo serio)

Kuroka: ha hakuryuutei-chi pensastes esconderte en esta ciudad no? (pregunto sonriendo la nekomatar)

Tomoya: no tengo nada que decirte, tu me traicionastes en la reunion! en fin que haces aqui? (respondio y pregunto)

Kuroka: vine a matarte! (exclamo feliz)

Tomoya: como aras eso? soy mas podero que tu dividing gear! (exclamo activando su guantelete sorprendiendo a la kokona que observa escondida)

Kuroka: oh asi que tienes amigos! pero que sucedera si los mato? (pregunto)

Tomoya: apenas llevo dos dias aqui! entonces pierdes el tiempo nekomatar(respondio y la neko youkai saca sus orejas)

Kuroka: entonces, nos volveremos a ver! (desaparece) pero algun momento tu paz no tendras las fracciones te buscaran a ti y a tu nuevo séquito... (desaparece su voz relajando al peliblanco)

Tomoya: porque? (pregunto al guante) si no te hubiera encontrado nada de esto pasara! (exclamo molesto)

Rip: (calmate enojarte no resuelve nada! ahora que le diras a ellas?) (pregunto)

Tomoya: es mejor alejarme de ellas no quiero que nada les pase, lo ciento kokona (camina triste pero en ese instante aparece ella y grita)

Kokona: **TOMOYA, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA PORQUE!** **(exclamo llorando)**

Tomoya **:** (se voltea impresionado) kokona? yo lo cientro, no quiero involucrarte en esto! (exclamo triste)

Kokona: (camina y se para enfrete de el) eres mi amigo, no puedo aceptar eso, quiero ayudarte! (exclamo decidida pero dos peones de el brillan)

Tomoya: que significa esto? (pregunto y saca los peones que brillan esto lo sorprendio)

Rip: (compañero esta chica posee determinacion! debes meterla en el clan dragon!) (exclamo igual de impresionado que su compañero)

Tomoya: (mira la determinacion de ella) kokona-san, si me quieres ayudar, dejaras de ser humana? (pregunto)

Kokona: te seguiría hasta el infierno! (exclamo de nuevo determinada a ayudarlo)

Tomoya: (le da las piezas) entonces yo sanawa tomoya actual hakuryuutei, tu kokona haruna, aceptas ser mi peon hasta la muerte? (pregunto)

Kokona: acepto (seria)

Tomoya: por nombre de los tres dragones celestiales vuelves a caminar entre nosotros! (exclamo serio y las piezas se unden en ella)

Al unirse la pelimorada le aparece un guantelete, violeta con una gema roja igualito al de issei, despues aparecen 5 pares de alas dragonicas, el peliblanco quedo impresionado al ver que su amiga fuera poderosa...

Tomoya: impresionante, tienes un poder a par del dragon rojo! (exclamo impresionado)

Kokona: (mira el guantelete) y esto es? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (lo ve igual) posiblemente sea la bost gear, pero sera la violen gear (serio y el guante reacciono al escuchar eso) oh parece que estoy en lo correcto (sonrie)

Kokona: violen gear? (pregunto)

Tomoya: si, la violen gear es un guantelete al mio pero de color violeta a ser muy parecida a tu pelo, es posible que tambien obtegas el juggenaut drive (respndio)

Kokona: y que es juggenaut drive? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: el juggenaut drive se activa al cantar un cántico, en balance breack, debo entrenarte, por ahora vamos a casa (sonrie y le sigue la pelimorada)

Parece que asi inicio las cosas pero que sucedera si info-chan, viera esto... muerta

 **Al dia siguiente, en la academia**

Es la entrada de la academia akademi, y los chicos entran con paso tranquilo tomoya y kokona caminan juntos hasta que saki miyu les habla...

Miyu: hola chicos tan juntos, oh no me digas que ya no te gusta sempai? (pregunto y se enoja la pelimorada)

Kokona: jaja buen chiste, miyu que os llama (respondio)

Miyu: oh nada, kokona sabes que es jueves ya que mañana debes tu sabes! (exclamo seria)

Kokona: me avía olvidado de eso vamos, ok (sale corriendo jalando a saki)

Miky: espera ahhh, lo ciento sanawaaaaa... (dijo mientra es jalada)

Tomoya: eso fue estraño? (pregunto y la peliverde llega y saluda)

Midori: hola sanawa-san (saluda y le devuelve el gesto el peliblanco)

Tomoya: gurin-chan, dime sabes que fue lo que sucedio? (pregunto a su reciente amiga)

Midori: eso, bueno en esta academia, hay un ritual comun, se dice si se le confiesa debajo de un arbol de cereso, al chico o chica que le gusta, acepta sus sentimientos, pero aveces suelen ser rechazados, dime algo estas interesado en alguien? (pregunto y resondio)

Tomoya: tengo tres dias aqui, como sabre si me interesa! (exclamo tranquilo)

Midori: oh (mira llegar a la pelirroja) info-chan! (exclamo molesta)

Info: hola chicos que conversan, de seguro es ese tonto ritual? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (mente/ _esa chica me da mala espina, si sabe de lo sobrenatural debo, hacer algo y es hacerla dragona, controlar forma de pensar_ ) (penso serio)

Midory: sabes, bien que las cosas no te saldran, ademas que deceas info-chan? (pregunto seria)

Info: oh nada, cuidado de hablar de mas o pronto tendran una rival (respondio y camina asia el segundo piso)

Tomoya: no me agrada esa mujer! oh y esa chica que hace parada? (pregunto)

Midori: oh ella es, rival-chan, o osama najimi segun lo informado por info-chan (respondio)

Tomoya: ya veo, bueno debemos ir a clases ok (retorna a su caminata y se va)

Midori: ok, nos vemos (se queda parada y mira el cielo) no se que sucedera pero ni info-chan y yandere-san podran contra el (seria) señor michael, el dragon blanquirojo esta a salvo, que debo hacer? (pregunto y el rubio con vestimenta santa sale de las sombras)

Michael: nada aun midori, aun debemos saber, quien fue el causante de la traicion asia el debes ser parte de su equipo a como de lugar, midori protegerlo (serio el overlord del cielo)

Midori: como ordene su santidad (se inclina)

Michael: espero que pueda superar su dolor hakuryuutei (mirando a la peliverde inclinada) debo irme y cuidarlo (desaparece)

Midori: ok ( se levanta y sigue asia su aula)

Parece que las cosas con la fracción del cielo son diferente, pero quien traiciono al dragon blanquirojo?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **EL RECHAZO Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KOKONA**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el capitulo nuevo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Rechazo 1

**Hola mis lectores aqui con el capitulo espero que os guste, y felicidades hatsune miku por 9 años de toda tu musica gracias por 9 años de existencia gracias a todo por todos te deamos un feliz cumpleaños...**

 **no soy dueño de nada...**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL RECHAZO Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KOKONA**

 **Descanso**

Es descanso, y todos los chicos y chicas reunidos (saben como estan reunidos no) y pues los 4 chicos conversan, despues de eso, el peliblanco se va al barandal...

Midori: pasa algo con el? (pregunto la peliverde)

Kokona: eh no es nada solo le gusta mirar el cielo (responde la peon de tomoya siente mucha preocupacion por el)

Miyu: ya veo, oh cierto porque no lo invitamos a que juegue prime espero que le guste mucha esas canciones (sonrie ante la idea)

Midori: me parece bien, tu que crees haruna? (pregunto)

Kokona: me parece, perfecto ire a decirle (camina y le toca el hombro se voltea y sonrie)

Tomoya: sucede algo kokona-san? (pregunto sonriendo)

Kokona: miyu, nos invito a ir a las maquinas de vaile de fiesta prime, debes despegarte no crees (respondio)

Tomoya: me parece bien vamos entonces despues de clases (sonrie esto alegro a las chicas)

 **Por la salidad**

Es tarde, y los estudiantes se retiran a casa tomoya y en compañia de las chicas salen pero...

Tomoya: maldicion se me olvido algo me pueden esperar (sonrie afirmando las chicas)

Mientras regresa por sus cosas ve a alguien que lo decepciono...

Serafall: oh tomoya-san asi que vives aqui? (pregunto)

Tomoya: se lo dije, a ella y te lo dire que rayos haces aqui (respondio muy molesto)

Serafall: vine aqui a matarte, pero que sucede no- (no termino lo que dijo porque es sujetada del cuello)

Tomoya: no solo la puta gata, ahora tu traidora? (pregunto molesto afuera kokona sintia molestia)

Kokona: esperen un poco, voy por el (camino asia el y lo ve parada sosteniendo a alguien)

Tomoya: dime, que quieren de mi! (exclamo lanzandola)

Serafall: vine a decirte que no estaras salvo en esta ciudad ahahha (riendose cuando fue golpeada por kokona con la viole gear)

Kokona: solo vinieron, a amenazar a mi rey? (pregunto con el guantelete en alto) **bost** prefieron volarte la maldita cabeza! (exclamo molesta)

Tomoya: no debes rebajarte kokona, solo es una basura (tratando de tranquilizarla pero se dio cuenta de miyu y midori)

Miyu: ko-ko-kona, que es lo que tiene en su brazo? (pregunto impresionada)

Midori: oh esto, no es lo que no sabia (fingio impresion)

Tomoya: parece que se dieron cuenta de que es una dragona, pero ahora no puedo hablar, entonces serafall, hablaras de porque estas aqui? (pregunto amenazandola)

Serafall: todas las fracciones quieren tu cabeza, asi que esta es tu ultima pa- maldita angel! (exclamo con una lanza de luz en el estomago)

Midori: callate perra, pos su culpa el es culpado de traidor! (exclamo seria con sus 5 pares de alas angelicales)

Tomoya: midori, eres una arcangel? (pregunto en shock como las demas chicas)

Midori: lamento esto, pero ahora ella esta a punto de morir si lo impido (seria)

Serafall: maldita angel, que quieren de mi, tomoya yo no queria esto de verdad (camina el albino asia ella)

Tomoya: me distes la espalda con todo mi equipo hakuryuutei, dejandome solo entonces no cuentes con esto (serio noqueando a la ex-majou)

Miyu: entonces que pasara con ella? (pregunto al mirar a la chica noqueada)

Tomoya: la verdad la tendre atada hasta que me arte de ella! (exclamo poniendo una sonrisa de un verdadero yandere)

Kokona: creo que la influencia de yandere-chan es muy efectivo (miro esto con curiosidad)

Tomoya: (regresando a la normalidad) ahora que las miro estas piezas estan reaccionando, entonces quieren ayudarme y asi saber la inocencia que tengo que hacer (sacando una torre y un caballo)

Para ahorarme las reencarnaciones solo dire que los guantelete de miyu y midori, son asi el de miyu es verde azulado llamado greenblue gear con un orbe verde azulado y el de midori es amarillo llamado yellow gear un orbe de color de su pelo, miyu es caballera y midori es torre...

Tomoya: bien, ahora a casa (toma a la noqueada y desaparecen todos)

 **Al dia siguiente**

Es viernes por la mañana, el grupo dragon se dirige asia la academia, tomoya esta muy molesto por lo que sucedio el dia anterior, y el quiere relajarse, cuando ve a miyu y a kokona conversar, suponiendo que es lo que le dira a su amor, por otra cosa el mira el cielo con tranquilidad...

Midori: sucede algo? (pregunto la de cabellos verde agua)

Tomoya: eh, no es nada solo que las cosas no sale como quiero ademas de que tienes la yellow gear es capas de dividir como la dividing como lo es con miyu igual divide tienen el poder de dividir como lo es mi mitad de la dividing gear, por ahora debo reflexionar (camina con tranquilidad)

Midori: cuantas ciudades pasastes para evitar ser destruidas por algo que ni hiciste (mira a donde se fue su rey)

 **Descanso, academia akademi**

Es descanso, las cosas son iguales (si vieron el juego no a excepto los dragones) tomoya aun esta muy molesto, pero relajado observando al grupo de chicos y chicas conversando, el mira el cielo recordando lo que sucedio ayer...

 **Flash Back**

 _Midori: lamento esto, pero ahora ella esta a punto de morir si lo impido (seria)_

 _Serafall: maldita angel, que quieren de mi, tomoya yo no queria esto de verdad (camina el albino asia ella)_

 _Tomoya: me distes la espalda con todo mi equipo hakuryuutei, dejandome solo entonces no cuentes con esto (serio noqueando a la ex-majou)_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Tomoya: asi que asi son las cosas, pero si esos malditos excepto los angeles tratan de destruir esta ciudad ire personalmente con mis siervas al inframundo y destruir la capital lirichst (no se como se pronuncie)

Midori: tranquilo nada debe parar mientras que yo este, animo no puedes sentirte mal (le sonrie)

Tomoya: gracias, gracias a la fraccion del cielo a saber que aun confia en mi (sonrie)

 **Hora de la salida**

Ya es la salida, cuando kokona se para sabia que es el dia de hoy hablar con su amor...

Tomoya: estas nerviosa no? (pregunto el albino)

Kokona: si un poco, espero que acepte mis sentimientos (respondio nerviosa)

Miyu: animate aqui esta tus amigos, ve con el (sonrie)

Midori: espero que estes con el (le sube el pulgar)

Kokona: amigos, gracias (camina asia el arbol de cereso y ve a su amor)

Mientras que la pelivioleta habla con el los chicos miran esto y se da cuenta de que las cosas salen bien, y el pelinegro que esta a lado de ella se aleja y ella cae de rodillas, y el peliblanco camina asia ella y habla...

Tomoya: kokona? (pregunto)

Kokona: largate (con enojo)

Tomoya: ko- (no dijo nada a ser cahetado por ella)

Kokona: largate de mi vista maldito (con furia el albino se voltea con tristeza)

Tomoya: pudrete (saca sus alas y se va lejos del lugar)

En eso llegan miyu y midori...

Miyu: no estuvo bien eso, el te quiere ayudar (miro a donde se fue)

Midori: kokona, segun es tu amigo, creo que debes pensar en disculparte (sacan sus alas y emprenden su vuelo)

Kokona:(se dio cuenta de su error) oh que hice (miro el cielo)

Y asi se termino la noche

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **EL RECHAZO Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KOKONA 2**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con el capitulo nuevo nos vemos….**

 **Y otra cosa gracias por todo miku me alegrastes mis dias de soledad espero que algun dia sigas con nosotros feliz cumple y felicidades por 9 años de haber nacido gracias y que sigas dando una gran sonrisa...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. El perdon y nueva integrante como club

**Hola mis lectores aqui con el capitulo espero que os guste.**

 **no soy dueño de nada...**

 **lamento decirte Danmaku-OverLord en el capitulo anterior es hombre.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **EL RECHAZO Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KOKONA 2**

 **Dias despues**

Ha pasado, unos dias desde que kokona fue rechazada, y que le dijera cosas malas a su rey, no se han visto hasta hoy que es otro dia nuevo en la academia, de camino esta tomoya serio, serio de lo normal que la academia, conocian al peliblanco con una serena sonrisa y una calma, lo ven serio y muy molesto, pero no esta mal para unas chicas de la academia, las delincuentes, la enfermera, la consejera etc, el entra...

Tomoya: mmm, he visto ultimamente a las chicas muy apegadas a mi (con calma)

Rip: (se debe a que liberas hormonas, y eso incluyen a quien te ha visto este afectada, ya que estas agresivo son mas atrayendo a mas mujeres de ese tipo) (habla con simpleza)

Tomoya: ya veo, oh midori, miyu (saluda)

Midori: hola, porque las chicas estan observando? (pregunta la peliverde)

Tomoya: rip me dijo que cuando ando agresivo o enojado libero hormonas que atraen a chicas agresivas, debo cerrar eso (responde nervioso)

Midori: ya veo, solo que las delicuentes dan miedo asi, en fin estas mejor o aun estas enojado? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: aun estoy pero, estoy mas calmado debo cerrar las feromonas, dime y miyu? (responde y pregunto)

Midori: a miyu-san no la eh visto desde el dia que se fue, posiblemente le afecto un poco, en fin que aras al respecto, debes cambiar las cosas con haruna-san (seria respondio)

Tomoya: tienes razon, pero, que sucedera, la verdad eso sera despues, por ahora ire al club de videojuegos para saber un poco el comportamiento de las feromonas (tranquilo y se va arriba)

Midori: espero que asi termine esta tonta pelea (observo a donde se fue)

 **Segundo piso club de videojuegos**

El peliblanco se fue al club de videojuegos y observa el aula vacia a ecepto, una chica con pelo negro y flequillos rosados llamada Pippi Osu, una chica solitaria y que tiene un enamorado llamado ryuto, el chico habla.

Tomoya: hola es aqui el club de videojuegos? (pregunto el chico de pelo blanco)

Pippi: hola aqui es el club que es lo que necesita (responde)

Tomoya: vengo a buscar informacion de la feromonas que liberan algunos animales machos puedo pasar (con calpa)

Pippi: claro entra este lugar es muy solitario sin nadie aqui (con sembrarte triste)

Tomoya: ya veo, de un modo me agradaria que yo y mis amigas sean parte de este club (sonriendo)

Pippi: eso seria perfecto, asi no me siento tan sola (sonrie con la idea)

Tomoya: deja investigas, me ire a decirles a ellas y vere la opinion de todos modos dame unas solicitudes de ingreso del club (sonrie)

Pippi: me parece perfecto (sonrie complacida)

Despues de esa charla el peliblanco busco lo necesario y se fue a su aula, sin saber solo recibio una gentil sonrisa de la maestra diciendole que no tarde mucho en llegar a su aula y las clases continuaron.

 **Descanso**

Descansando en el barandal, el chico observo la ciudad del akademi, mientras que midori come con calma cuando ve llegar a miyu, lo que ven es que la peliazulturquesa jalaba a kokona con una verguenza.

Miyu: vamos el es tu amigo no? (pregunto jalando a la pelimorada)

Kokona: no es eso le dije cosas malas deja de jalarme miyu (sonrojada es observada por los demas estudiantes y amigos del peliblanco)

Miyu: nada de eso, vamos ademas el nuestro amigo ahora (seria empujandola)

Kokona: esta bien, pero deja de jalarme que me enojas (seria dejando a que pare la chica de pelo turquesa)

Miyu: pues ve y dile lo ciento (sonrie subiendo el pulgar)

Kokona: (de verdad tengo que hacerlo enfrente de todos) (pregunto mentalmente)

Rady: (el es macho kokona debes perdonarlo no quieres que las demas hembras te lo roben o si?) (pregunto y respondio la dragona)

Kokona: (no jure que ayudaria a saber la verdad de su traicion asia el) (responde y en eso la pelo morada se acerca y habla) yo lo ciento tomoya-san no sabia lo que hacia (hace un arco)

Tomoya: yo tambien me disculpo por decirte de esas cosas, ahora debemos hablar de algo (tranquila)

Miyu: sobre que? (pregunto)

Tomoya: deberiamos estar el club de videojuegos no (responde)

Midori: es un buen club nadie lo ve y ni lo utiliza su presidenta esta sola y despues de todo necesitamos donde hablar de cosas que no deben enterarse (expone un punto a favor)

Miyu: no suena mal y tu que crees kokona? (pregunto)

Kokona: esta bien por mi, vamos al club (convencida)

Tomoya: muy bien apartir de hoy seremos miembros del club de videojuegos (sonrie)

 **Despues de clase club de videojuegos**

El grupo de dragones llego al club y la pelinegra con mechones rosados se sorprende al ver al chico y tres chicas parados con la solicitud.

Pippi: creo que deberia ser feliz con nuevos miembros (sonrie y estalla de alegria al ver que tenia amigos)

Tomoya: ya que somos del club de videjuegos deberiamos decirte que somos (serio)

Midori: en serio tenemos que decirle? (pregunto la peliverde agua)

Tomoya: ella tiene un potencial perfecto como nueva pieza de mi juego (responde)

Pippi: que es lo que dicen porque vez en mi algo bueno? (pregunto confusa)

Tomoya: yo y ellas somos dragones (responde sacando sus alas y guanteletes de colores)

La mujer de pelo negro y mechones rosados quedo en shock al ver en su cara a los chicos con alas dragonicas como los guantes que poseen cada uno, y no solo quedo impactada al ver eso si no que su apariencias eran mas atractivas sonrojandola al punto del cabello de info-chan despues de eso se recompone y habla.

Pippi: en serio son dragones? (pregunto aun si creerlo)

Tomoya: somos tan reales que podemos destruir esta ciudad con un simpre dragon shot (responde)

Pippi: pues no puedo decirte que esto es impresionate, si sere su aliado que guante usaria? (pregunta)

Tomoya: depende como sera cuando te reencarne en uno (responde en eso brilla un alfil) parece que la pieza te escogio entonces si seras mi aliada aceptas esto como alianza como dragona si no como tus nuevos amigos? (pregunto dando la pieza)

Pippi: (toma la pieza y sonrie) acepto ser de ayuda como mis nuevos amigos (seria pero sonriendo la pieza se unde en ella y le salen 4 pares de alas dragonicas y en su brazo derecho le aparece un guantelete negro con toques rosados con un orbe blanco revelando que puede multiplicar)

Tomoya: perfecto la segunda poseedora de multiplicar su poder a su usuario llamado blackpink gear, es algo bueno posiblemente ustedes podran dominar los juggenaut drive que tiene ustedes (sonrie)

Pippi: wooo es algo que no se que decir, estoy feliz de ser como ustedes, pero esa info-chan nos puede revelar lo que somos (con molestia)

Tomoya: bien mañana por la tarde iran a mi casa para que entrenen sus balances breack ok por ahora la reunion del club concluyo (serio y todos desaparecieron en un circulo magico)

Parece que el perdon llego y una nueva integrante como miembros del club de videojuegos son, ahora falta el entrenamiento de las chicas y sus guanteletes, pero que sucedera cuando info-chan encuentre que son dragones?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **EL RECHAZO Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KOKONA 3**

* * *

 **Bien segunda parte esta listo aun me faltan ideas para los demas, pero quiero reahacer unos fincs y terminalos y hacer el segundo arco del clan imperial, por ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy que ni se cuanto paso desde la actualizacion pasada de este, si mas me despido y visiten mis demas historias y riwer con opiniones que les gusten mi forma de escribir sean bienvendidos los que no ni comenten nada asia que nos vemos.**

 **kagamine Shon**


	6. Tenemos a la mayor chismosa

**Hola mis lectores aqui con el capitulo espero que os guste.**

 **no soy dueño de nada...**

 **lamento decirte Danmaku-OverLord espero que os guste la ultima parte porque llegara un triangulo amoroso**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL RECHAZO Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KOKONA 3**

 **Dias despues**

Ha pasado, unos dias, pero info-chan sospecha cada vez mas con los miembros del club de videojuegos, ahora tomoya es el lider del club, las cosas no son nada bien, la pelirroja visitaba el club sin razon aparente el ya sabia que sospechaban entonces el entrenamiento de kokona daba otro paso mas.

Tomoya: bien miembros, la maldita chismosa sospecha mas de lo que somos (con seriedad)

Midori: lo sabemos, pero que debemos hacer ahora? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: no tengo obcion que hacerla una aliada cambiando sus recuerdos, el trabajo lo hara haruna-san (mira a la pelimorada)

Pipi: sera capas de hacer la mision master? (pregunto la pelinegra con mechones rosas)

Tomoya: tenemos que confiar en ella, kokona-san lo haras (se voltea a ver a la chica)

Kokona: (cierra los ojos y los abre) cuenta con ello tomoya-kun (miro con determinacion)

Tomoya: (sonrie) bien tu objetivo es info-chan debes secuestrarla y asi poder estar de nuestro lado, tienes todo el tiempo cuando la tengas me llamas, vale y suerte (sonrie dandole ganas a la peon)

Kokona: vale master, ella sera nuesta aliada, me voy (se voltea y sale del club)

Miyu: aun quieres mandar una guerra contra los caidos y demonios? (pregunto)

Tomoya: solo dire que se buscaron eso miyu, ademas tenemos a una de las majous en mi sotano (responde enojado)

Pipi: vale entonces, pronto la cuarta guerra se hara (sonrie de igual forma como todos)

 **Con kokona**

La mujer fue a ver a donde frecuenta info-chan entonces lamira aputando cosas que miro, la pelimorada sabe que todo va bien, entonces ella en una libreta magica apunto todo, pero tambien noto a yandere-chan saliendo con budo y a osama con sempai, y lo apunto, pero parece que entre los cuatro hay un triangulo amoroso, pero lo mas importante es la chismosa.

Kokona: algo, no me agrada (con seriedad)

Rady: (parece que te distes cuenta de la relacion de la pelinegra y el pelinegro pero tambien del otro que engaña a esa hembra) (con seriedad)

Kokona: no importa eso rady despues de todo esa relacion terminara mal despues de todo, si le digo esto a mi master, tal vez envie a pipi-san a indagar eso (con molestia se fue a seguir a la pelirroja)

 **Casa de tomoya**

Despues de que kokona investigara, los miembros del club fueron a la casa de su rey, a grabar a la secuestrada de serafall.

Tomoya: ahora que la tenemos pipi-san graba mientras que ustedes se ponen enfrente de la atada majou y me pongo detras de mi vale (les indico a sus siervas)

Pipi: estamos listo, ahora (empieza a grabar)

Tomoya: hola caidos y demonios, saben quien soy no? (pregunto) este les enseño a mis chicas, y la que graba igual es mi sierva, saben porque ellas tres estan atras de mi cubriendo? Pues pueden moverse mis queridas (les indico y dejo a ver a serafall atada) bien, pedasos de mierda, quieren mi cabeza? Pues deben pasar por ellas para que me encarlen, la faccion del cielo esta en mi cuidado si saben que me lastimaron una nueva guerra de las facciones, para terminar no saben donde estaran y les recomiendo que alejen a esa nekomatar antes de que envie a kokona-san a matarla con su guantelete, antes de irme les mostramos nuestros guanteletes, dividing gear (aparece su guante)

Miyu: greenblue gear (sonrie con maldad apareciendo su guante)

Kokona: violen gear (aparece su guantelete)

Pipi: Blackpick gear (sonrie ane el enojo)

Midori: yewon gear (aparece su guante)

Tomoya: asi que no se metan con ellas ya que dos icupan multiplicar y dos dividir, asi que nos veremos pronto (sonrie y la pelinegra con mechones rosados ermina de grabar)

Midori: ahora nos dejaran un poco (suspira)

Tomoya: dime kokona-san investgastes mucho? (pregunto)

Kokona: mucha, ahora voy a tomarla, pero encontre otra cosa mas interesante (le responde alegre)

Tomoya: bien dime lo otro (le mira tranquilo)

Kokona: bien, descubri zonas especiales de la chismosa, pero vi una relacion amorosa de dos chicos con una chica (sonrie soprendiendo a las chicas)

Miyu: esto seria muy bueno, pero dejemos que evolucione, ademas tu progreso de entrenamiento llego a tomar a un punto crabe (miro a la chica)

Tomoya: para, terminar esto debes seguir a info-chan y asi poder cambiarle su memoria (toma sus hombros)

Kokona: vale, mañana despues de clase ire a seguirla y entras cuando la tenga junta de mi actuas mi master (le sonrie)

Tomoya: perfecto, promto esto terminara y tendremos a la mayor haker de akademi (sonrie sombriamente como las demas)

La guerra aun no inicia, pero un evento antes de la guerra pasaran.

 **Al dia siguiente despues de clases**

Despues de la clase, la pelirroja se va su casa, cuando sale de la academia kokona la sigue, ostante la peliroja camina en la calle desolada,eso dma un poco de miedo, la chica sigue a la pelirroja escondida cuando la insertidumble hace que voltea la chismosa, pero no ve a nadie ahora sentia miedo.

Info-chan: que demonios pasa, quien esta aqui? (pregunto pero no escucho a nadie)

Kokona: *perfecto master, no sospecha nada* (le habla con su rey a lado telepaticamente)

Tomoya: *perfecto es momento de actuar* (le indico)

Kokona: *vale master voy por eso* (sonrie y sale cuando info-chan habla por telefono)

Info-chan: oh ara ara, haruna, que haces aqui sola? (pregunto como si nada pero interior mente sentia miedo)

Kokona: oye, sabes algo porque no te unes con master (le responde)

Info-chan: eso, pero yo no maldita (con molestia)

Kokona: en serio? Violen gear (sonrie activando su guantelete) pero no escaparas (sonrie)

Info-chan: tu sabia que eres uno como ellos (con molestia pero el peliblanco cestaba detras de ella)

Tomoya: crees que te saldras con la tuya? (pregunto serio)

Info-chan: pero como (con los ojos abiertos, y el peliblanco con su guante pasa una energia morada y la pelirroja cae al piso y abre los ojos)

Tomoya: dime info-chan a quien sirves? (pregunto)

Info-chan: a usted master (se arrodilla)

Kokona: mi master ahora que la tenemos que sucedera? (pregunto)

Tomoya: solo espera mi chica, solo espera (la abraza como si fuera su novia)

Parece que el plan resulto, pero antes de iniciar su guerra, un tirangulo amoroso se intrepone entre el equipo sanawa.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **INVESTIGANDO UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO, KUDOXYANDEREXSEMPAI**

* * *

 **Bien parte final esta listo aun me faltan ideas para los demas, pero quiero reahacer unos fincs y terminalos y hacer el segundo arco del clan imperial, por ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy que ni se cuanto paso desde la actualizacion pasada de este, si mas me despido y visiten mis demas historias y riwer con opiniones que les gusten mi forma de escribir sean bienvendidos los que no ni comenten nada asi que nos vemos.**

 **kagamine Shon**


	7. Triángulo amoroso

**Hola mis lectores aqui con el capitulo espero que os guste.**

 **no soy dueño de nada...**

 **lamento decirte Danmaku-OverLord espero que os guste un triangulo amoroso.**

 **En vez de enojarme los voy a torturar a todos, bien con cada comentario negativo asia a mi!**

 **Seran asesinados en las notas finales de mis actualizaciones, bien espero que puedan aguantar mis idioteces va iniciemos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **INVESTIGANDO UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO, BUDOXYANDEREXSEMPAI**

 **Dias despues**

 **Residencia sanawa**

Ha pasado, unos dias, desde que info-chan se unio, la busqueda de kuroka aun sigue en juego, actualmente el equipo sanawa esta en casa planeando sobre el triángulo amoroso.

Tomoya: bien info-chan tienes la ubicación de kuroka? (pregunta el dragon)

Info-chan: no master, es imposible encontrar a la nekomatar he han quedado las camaras de la policía de akademi y academias completa, no se exactamente donde este ella mi máster (responde frustada)

Tomoya: no te preocupes, por ahora debemos ir a la academia, pipi (miro a la pelinegra con mechones rosados)

Pipi: si mi máster? (pregunta la joven)

Tomoya: investiga el triángulo amoroso de esos tres ok (responde tranquilo)

Pipi: como ordene mi maste, es hora de ir a la academia (dicho eso todos desaparecen)

 **Akademi fuente**

En la fuente de la academia el grupo de dragones conversa a lado de rival-chan, que siempre esta parada en el árbol.

Tomoya: si no la encontramos, nuestros planes serán arruinados! (exclamo molesto, en eso rival se mueve y sonrie)

Rival-chan: buscas a esa mujer de kimono negro que tiene orejas de gato? (pregunta la peliamarilla)

Tomoya: si, si como sabes de ella (responde algo interesante)

Rival-chan: quiero ayudar sobre lo que vio haruna-san (con una sonrisa burlona)

Miyu: maestro debemos confiar en una humana? (pregunto la peliturquesa)

Rival-chan: no soy humana, soy la decendiente del dragon original (responde la ahora la dragona)

Tomoya: hija de ophis! (exclamo con los ojos abiertos como el grupo dragon)

Rival-chan: asi es, soy rival urubus y mi hermana osama najimi urubus (aun con su sonrisa)

Tomoya: oh ya veo sabe de mi no? (pregunta)

Rival-chan: si tu no eres el traidor, hakuryuutei fuistes culpado por los gremory, pero no se preocupe se donde esta la nekomatar (responde con una sonrisa malvada l hija de urubus)

Tomoya: entiendo entonces nos vemos al descanso (dicho eso el grupo se fue a sus aulas)

 **En los pasillos**

Kokona, ya esta en su aula, el albino llega un pasillo que lo conduce a su aula, pero mira a osana y a sempai teniendo una discusión.

Osama: entiende sempai, ella no esta bien de la cabeza! (exclamo la pelinaranjo)

Sempai: y! Eso no tiene nada que ver es mi probrema najimi, pense amarte, pero yandere-chan es alguien diferente entiendeme (le hace razonar)

Osama: sempai, tu y budo terminaran mal, son hermanos ninguno de los dos deben pelear (con preocupacion)

Sempai: pues esto se acabó najimi adios! (exclamo molesto empujado a la chica el es detenido por el peliblanco)

Tomoya: esa no es forma de tratar a una chica! (exclamo deteniendo la pelinaranjo se sonrojo)

Sempai: no te metas en lo que no te importa sanawa (lo empujo y se va del pasillo)

Tomoya: (voltea a donde esta osama) estas bien no te lastimastes? (pregunta mientras lo ayuda a levantar)

Osama: gracias, tengo miedo de qué el mate a su hermano por ella (miro a donde se fue su ex novio)

Tomoya: entiendo, si quieres hablar de esto buscarme en la azotea de la academia en l hora del descanso (emprende su camino a su aula)

Osama: su apellido es sanawa eh (miro a donde se fue el albino)

 **Descanso azotea**

El descanso llego y el grupo dragon estan comiendo rival, tambien cuando osama llego miro a su hermana y con seriedad habla.

Osama: rival-chan, que fuevlo que dijistes no hayas dicho que somos? (pregunta la pelinaranjo)

Rival-chan: el es un dragon celestial, como ellas hermana (responde la peliamarilla)

Tomoya: gusto en conocerla de nuevo osama najimi urubus (se inclino con respecto) yo soy el actual dragon celestial soy el hakuryuutei (le dijo aun arrodillado como la nobleza del albino)

Osama: con razon sentia poder dragonico, en fin como sabias de esta relación? (pregunta la chica)

Haruna: yo fui quien la descubrió (responde la pelimorada)

Osama: entiendo, tanto mi hermana y yo nos enteramos de que traiciono la reunión de las facciones, pero ahora el cielo y el infierno estan en disputa (con seriedad)

Tomoya: entiendo, ahora el tema, es cierto que la relacion de esos tres se sobrepasado y como tu dices, cualquiera de los dos se pueden matar, tambien mataran a cualquier inocente! (exclamo serio)

Info-chan que sugieres? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Tomoya: tenemos que, seguir vigilando a los tres yo voy a vigilar a budo, que esta mas loco, info, tu vigila a yandere, rival tu a sempai, entendido (responde con seriedad)

Nombradas: como ordene máster/sama (con determinación)

 **De regreso a casa**

Tomoya regresa a su casa cuando en una calle miro a budo con una chica de su academia, miro de cerca cuando la chica es apresada decide ayudarla.

Tomoya: (toma la mano de budo) ni se te ocurra matarla vete de aqui chiquilla (miro con molestia al pelinegro con liston blanco en la frente)

Chica: gracias (se va corriendo)

Budo: que te crees mldito! (exclamo tratando de liberarse)

Tomoya: mira pedaso de basura, tienes problemas, pero matar a una chica inocente va lejos de tu razón (lo golpea en el estomago donde le saco el aire) vuelve a lastimar a una chica y terminaras en el hospital (dicho eso se fue separando y se fue a su casa con molestia)

Parece que asi termino, pero si esta relación enfermiza sigue?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **INVESTIGANDO UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO, BUDOXYANDEREXSEMPAI 2**

* * *

 **Bien listo aun me faltan ideas para los demas, pero quiero reahacer unos fincs y terminalos y hacer el segundo arco del clan imperial, por ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy que ni se cuanto paso desde la actualizacion pasada de este, si mas me despido y visiten mis demas historias y riwer con opiniones que les gusten mi forma de escribir sean bienvendidos los que no ni comenten nada asi que nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
